


Cherry Blossoms | Various!Naruto x Reader

by King_of_the_Pirates_LuffyTaro



Category: Naruto, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_the_Pirates_LuffyTaro/pseuds/King_of_the_Pirates_LuffyTaro
Summary: Over the course of the school year, ten different students will fall in love with Senpai. There is a myth at school that if a person confesses their love to their crush under the cherry tree behind the school on a Friday, the two of them will love each other forever. Everyone who falls in love with Senpai plans to confess at 6:00 PM on Friday. If there is anyone who wants to keep Senpai all to themselves, they have until 6:00 PM on Friday to eliminate the competition.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haku (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Characters

Y/N Sarutobi:

Over the course of the school year, ten students will fall in love with Senpai. There is a myth at school that if a student confesses their love to their crush under the cherry tree behind the school on a Friday, the two of them will love each other forever. Everyone who falls in love with Senpai plans to confess at 6:00 PM on Friday. If there is anyone who wants to keep Senpai all to themselves, they has until 6:00 PM on Friday to eliminate the competition.

Sasuke:

Since early childhood, Sasuke has suffered from an inexplicable, incurable condition. In short, this condition leaves him with a perpetual sense of being empty, hollow, and incomplete. As a result, he has never been able to experience satisfaction, fulfillment, or happiness, and has not been able to experience emotions in the same capacity as other people. As he grew older, he learned to pretend to be a normal person in order to avoid drawing negative attention from others, but was never able to feel any degree of empathy towards other human beings.

On the first day of his second year of high school, Sasuke came into physical contact with "Senpai". In that moment, he gained the ability to experience everything that had been missing from his life; he felt complete, he felt fulfilled, he felt powerful emotions. Meeting Senpai was like seeing color for the first time, hearing music for the first time, and feeling warmth for the first time. In their presence, he felt overwhelmed with euphoria...but as soon as they were apart, the feelings of emptiness returned.

Within a very short span of time, he quickly became absolutely addicted to them, and came to rely on them in order to feel alive. Then, Sasuke saw something horrible...something that terrified him and infuriated him at the same time. It was a young man who clearly had deep feelings for Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with this boy, then Sasuke might lose them forever...

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke knew exactly what had to be done. This boy - his rival - had to be eliminated as soon as possible, by any means necessary, no matter what the cost.

Naruto:

Naruto and Senpai have been close friends ever since they were very young children. They have always lived next-door to each other, and have always walked to school together.

Despite their closeness, Naruto is quite rude and harsh towards Senpai; he is always easily irritated and quick to anger when they are around. The reason for this behavior is because Naruto has developed romantic feelings for Senpai, but he is afraid of letting them know how he truly feels about them.

He doesn't want him to know how he really feels about them, so he is mean to them at almost every opportunity. However, his true desire is to confess his feelings to them underneath the cherry tree behind the school...and if nothing stops him, that day will come very soon.

Rin:

Rin is the president of the school's cooking club. Her culinary skills are far beyond her age, and nothing makes her happier than seeing people enjoy the food that she has prepared.

Rin will be absent from school during the first week of gameplay, but she will meet Senpai at a point in time when Senpai is feeling sad and vulnerable. She will quickly forge a bond with them, during a point in time when Senpai deeply needs a friend.

With her kind and caring nature, it's easy to see how Senpai could easily fall for her within a week's time. If nobody stands in her way, Senpai will belong to her in no time at all. Remember: the fastest way to a person's heart is through their stomach!

Sakura:

Sakura is the president of the school's drama club. Her short-term goal is to be the most popular student in school, and her long-term goal is to be the most famous actress who has ever lived.

Sakura will be absent during the first two weeks of gameplay, but will set her sights on Senpai as soon as she returns to school. She is convinced that Senpai would make an excellent addition to the drama club, which might be just the thing to take their mind off of the events that they will experience during the first two weeks of gameplay...

Her personality is very distasteful, but her beauty and her ability to captivate an audience might be enough to get her into Senpai's heart. She might just be the "Juliet" to their "Romeo"...

Hinata:

Hinata is the president of the school's occult club. She is completely convinced that ghosts, demons, and black magic really exist, and wants to dedicate her life to proving that these things are real.

Hinata is absent from school during the first three weeks of gameplay for mysterious reasons. As soon as she returns to school, she is immediately smitten by Senpai. Due to the fact that she falls for them in an extremely short span of time, she believes that there must be something supernatural about them, and begins studying them intently.

She is an awkward girl who is regarded as "creepy" by the majority of the school, but she is actually quite harmless, and some people even find her to be endearing. Perhaps Senpai will think that there is something charming about her unusual nature...

Rock Lee:

Rock Lee is the president of the school's sports club. He's the top student athlete in the region, and many of his classmates predict that he'll be winning gold medals at the Olympics in a few years.

Lee won't actually appear at school until the fifth week of gameplay, but he will quickly make friends with Senpai. Senpai will be feeling drained after the last four weeks, and some exercise might be just what they needs to put their mind off of recent events.

His cheerful and energetic nature makes it very easy for him to make friends - or find his way into someone's heart. His easygoing attitude and glowing smile might steal Senpai's heart in no time at all...

Haku:

Haku is a young nurse assistant who desires nothing more than to take care of other people...although he usually ends up causing more problems than he solves due to his air-headed and klutzy nature.

Haku will be helping the school's nurse, who is very busy during the sixth week of gameplay. He will become fond of Senpai very quickly, during a point in time when they definitely need someone taking care of their health.

His intelligence is not his strongest point, but he is a very sweet and caring person, and it's very easy to see how any student might develop a crush on him - including Senpai...

Kakashi:

Kakashi is a substitute teacher who absolutely loves his job; there is nothing that he enjoys more than having dozens of eyes all directed towards him...especially if those eyes belong to teenage students.

Kakashi will appear at school in the seventh week of gameplay in order to fill in for an unavailable teacher. He will quickly begin hunting for new "prey", and Senpai will catch his attention

His hobby is seducing schoolboys, and so far, no one has ever been able to resist his charms. If he decides that he wants someone, they have no hope of escape. Senpai won't be able to escape his clutches unless someone takes drastic measures...

Gaara:

Gaara is the leader of the school's gang of delinquents. Very little is known about his past, or his goals. He has been known to be violent, so most people tend to stay away from him out of fear.

Gaara will be absent from school for a very long time, and will not make his appearance until the eighth week of gameplay. Against all odds, he will develop a bond with Senpai, who normally keeps their distance from people like Gaara.

Senpai and Gaara are polar opposites - so, what kind of experience could possibly cause them to form a friendship? What does Senpai know about him? What do they see inside of him? And what could stop their friendship from blossoming into something deeper?

Konohamaru:

Konohamaru is Senpai's younger brother. He loves his older sibling more than anything in the world, and depends on them for almost everything. He is very possessive of them, and becomes upset when they won't spend time with him.

After eight weeks away from his sibling, Konohamaru decides that he just can't bear to be enrolled in a different school than his beloved sibling, and transfers into their school so that he can be with him all day long.

Konohamaru is deathly afraid that if his brother gets in a relationship, they'll forget all about him and refuse to spend time with him. He has made it his mission to stop them from getting in a relationship at all costs so that nobody else can have his siblings' attention. Senpai would never want to do anything that would make their little sister cry...this would spell doom for anyone who has fallen in love with Senpai.

Neji:

Neji is the heir to Hyuga Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. He is impossibly wealthy, a certified genius, has extensive self-defense training, has excelled at everything he has ever attempted to do in his entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare him for the day when he will inherit his father's company. He is also the most handsome boy in school, the most popular boy in school, AND the student council president, too.

Neji has been absent from school for nine weeks under mysterious circumstances that he has not disclosed to anyone. He has still managed to keep up with his schoolwork by attending class through a laptop, and has also been able to manage the school's student council by attending meetings via video call. He is noticeably upset about this; he strongly believes that he should be attending school like a normal student, and is resentful of his current situation, although he is not at liberty to explain the reasons for his absence.

Neji, unlike all other characters, is fully aware of the fact that there is a dangerous person on school grounds. Once he arrives at school, he will do absolutely everything in his power to protect the school's population - that includes installing security cameras, hiring security guards, and instating a zero-tolerance policy for suspicious behavior. Neji clearly has some very important information that would cause him to go to such extreme lengths...but what does he know? Does Hyuga Corp have anything to do with it? And, more importantly, does Senpai have anything to do with it?

Kurama:

Kurama was the president of the Martial Arts Club. He was a very good teacher, and taught many students self-defense, even if they weren't actually members of the club. Many students underestimated Kurama due to his appearance. A lot of students challenged him to duels, believing that they could easily defeat him...but he never lost a single match. He was very proud of his 100% win streak. It earned him the nickname of "The Indestructible Rival".

Kurama's star pupil was Yahiko. Yahiko learned many things from his sensei Kurama, and held an immense amount of respect for him. At the end of the semester, Yahiko unexpectedly challenged Kurama to a duel. He accepted his challenge, and to everyone's surprise, Yahiko defeated Kuruma, shattering the 100% win streak that he had worked so hard to maintain. However, Kurama was not angry when he was defeated; he was relieved! For a long time, he had wanted to stop practicing martial arts and pick up another hobby, but he felt obligated to keep practicing martial arts just because of his win streak. Now that his streak was broken, and one of his own students had surpassed him, he felt like it was finally okay to quit martial arts. Kurama resigned as the club's president, and promoted Yahiko to the position of club leader. All of his pupils were very sad to see him go, but they respected his decision, and accepted Yahiko as their new club president.

After the school semester ended, Kuruma made a new friend - Naruto Uzumaki. They spent a lot of time with one another, and quickly became the best of friends. In fact, the two of them grew so close that they even started to wear matching accessories! It's extremely rare to see Naruto without Yahiko at her side. The two of them have become almost inseperable. Even though he's not participating in the Martial Arts club anymore, Kurama is still at peak physical condition, and is more than capable of breaking bones in order to protect himself or his friends. This means that the safest place in school is at Kuruma's side.

Info-Chan (Student Name: Kaguya):

"Info-chan" is the nickname given to an information broker who specializes in collecting and selling dark secrets.

Nobody knows what her face looks like. Nobody knows how she gathers her information. Nobody knows how she has gained such a dangerous amount of power and influence over such a short span of time. Some people don't even believe she really exists.

What people DO know is that, if you want a favor from her, all you need to do is text her a photograph of a girl's panties...and if she wants a favor from YOU, you'd better do exactly as she asks...or else.

Sai:

The students of Akademi High find it very difficult to describe Sai. He is known for being a man of few words - VERY few words. He speaks almost exclusively in one-word or two-word sentences, and sometimes doesn't bother responding to questions at all. There are rumors that he has never been witnessed expressing any kind of emotion whatsoever.

Some students see him as a "tortured artist" whose silence stems from his frustrations with art and people. Other students see him as a pretentious hipster who is trying to make himself look deep by being untalkative. Some students think his taciturn personality makes him dreamy and cool, and other students speculate that he may have some sort of speech disorder or mental condition.

Many students wonder why such an asocial person would want to become a club leader - but regardless of his reticent nature, he does a proper job of operating his club. He can be found in his clubroom almost every spare moment that he is not in class. His artwork is widely regarded as being very impressive - but he is frequently seen scrapping his work and starting over from scratch for no apparent reason.

Kiba:

When he's not playing video games, talking about video games, writing about video games, reading about video games, trying to develop video games, listening to video game soundtracks, or watching video game streams, then he's probably miserable and wishing that he was playing a video game instead of whatever he's doing. A portable gaming system is almost always in his hands, and he has been caught playing games in class numerous times.

He is completely unable to relate to other people who don't play video games, and has zero interest in conversing about any other topic. His strong desire to find like-minded individuals was what led him to form the Gaming Club. His club application was denied by the school, but he still operates an unofficial club in a spare room, anyway. The faculty doesn't ask him to stop, since he's not hurting anyone, but he isn't granted any of the privileges that are enjoyed by other clubs. With that said, the students of the school acknowledge his club as a "real club", even if the school faculty does not.

Aside from his passion for gaming, he is also known for being very difficult to get along with. He becomes irritated very easily, is a very sore loser when playing competitive games, and generally has a very poor attitude. His antisocial nature has caused him to experience a lot of teasing and bullying, so he prefers to remain in his makeshift clubroom during most hours of the day. The few people who have managed to become friends with him have observed that he secretly has a very strong desire for the approval of others.

Konan:

Konan is known throughout the school for her kind and caring nature. She cannot resist helping others in need, and is always trying to make everyone around her feel as comfortable as possible. She has been nicknamed "Everyone's Big Sister" for doting on her classmates as if she was a loving family member.

Konan's strongest passion is undeniably gardening. She sees infinite beauty in flowers, and takes great pleasure in growing them, arranging them, and sharing them with others. She has also proven herself to be an adept landscape artist. A career in horticulture is undoubtedly in her future.

If she's certain that there is nobody in her vicinity who needs her help, then Konan can always be found in the Gardening Club, tending to her various plants, which she sometimes refers to as her "children". As the president of the club, she is always delighted to assist others in developing their own gardening skills.

Yahiko:

Yahiko is a popular figure in Akademi High, known for his friendly and approachable attitude, his powerful physique, and his undeniable skill at martial arts. Ever since he became the leader of the Martial Arts Club, he has maintained a 100% winning streak, and is considered to be the strongest student at school.

Yahiko became the leader of the Martial Arts Club after defeating the club's previous leader, who resigned after being beaten by his own pupil. He very rarely speaks ill of others, but has been known to express a strong distaste for bullies and delinquents. He is quick to rush to the aid of anyone that is being harassed by other students, making it clear that "If you pick a fight with them, you're picking a fight with me, too!"

Killer B:

Last year, B was one of the quietest students at school. A shy bookworm, he usually kept to himself and avoided most social situations. He joined the Light Music Club purely to avoid the negative stigma that is associated with being clubless, and rarely participated in club activities or spoke to his clubmembers. The Light Music Club was a perfect match for him, since it was widely known for being the most relaxed and easygoing club in the whole school.

One day, towards the end of the last semester, B arrived at school with a completely new personality and totally different sense of fashion. He was full of energy and self-confidence - the complete opposite of her previous self. He convinced the president of the Light Music Club to give her ownership of the club, and immediately changed its focus from soft mood music to a blend of punk rock and pop. Everyone who had been acquainted with him was completely shocked by his sudden, unexplained metamorphosis.

At the same time that he unveiled his new persona, he also began to demonstrate exceptional skill with the electric guitar. He quickly attracted the attention of other musically-talented students, and it didn't take long for them to form a band - the Eight Tails. They regularly thrill other students with performances in the Music Clubroom, and are quickly developing a fanbase among both students and faculty alike. The Eight Tails are widely expected to have an extremely successful musical career once they graduate.

Karin:

In previous years, the Photography Club was a serious club about the art of picture-taking, but the club is presently composed of a carefree group of students who actually have very little interest in photography, and are really just using the clubroom as their private hangout spot. The leader of this club is Karin, a young woman who is known for her charisma and leadership skills - although she rarely uses her natural-born gifts for any meaningful purpose, and usually just spends her time goofing around with her laid-back friends.

As their time at high school draws to a close, the members of the Photography Club are slowly beginning to regret the carefree way they have been spending their after-school hours. They want to look back on their high school years with pride; they don't want to feel like they accomplished nothing noteworthy during their youth. They are slowly becoming restless as they begin to yearn for a greater purpose; a challenge to overcome, an adversary to face, a mystery to solve.

Kabuto:

Kabuto is the most intelligent - and most eccentric - student in Akademi High. He was reading by age 2, writing by age 4, could speak multiple languages by age 6, demonstrated a genius-level IQ by age 8, and passed multiple college-level proficiency tests before age 10. Despite his genius, he is not a well-liked figure at Akademi High; he is prone to extremely bizarre behavior and frequently expresses thoughts that frighten and concern the people around him.

He will openly speak of his aspirations for "world domination" to anyone that is willing to listen, although he refuses to divulge the specifics of his master plan. It is common knowledge that he has a deep obsession with Hyuga Corporation, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. He has openly stated that he fully intends to become the CEO of Hyuga Corp as soon as possible - but he never divulges how he intends to do so. Additionally, he also seems to be obsessed with the concept of constructing a giant robot.

Fu:

A very curious and inquisitive girl.

She has gained a reputation for constantly asking foolish questions, which can often irritate her teachers and fellow classmates.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	2. Week One: Monday

"Hey."

"Do I know you?"

"I saw you stalking an upperclassman today."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I wanted to give you some information about the boy they were with. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has a crush on them. He believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."

"The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?"

"Correct."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He's planning to confess to them next Friday. I would be happy if something bad happened to Naruto-Kun. I think you might be the right person that gives him what he deserves."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school."

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys."

"The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them."

"You're disgusting."

"You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Naruto-Kun. I hope you make him suffer~"

"Ugh! You can be such a pain, Senpai! I can't believe you overslept again! It's just like back in middle school!" a blonde said scolding an (h/c) student.

(Y/n) laughed nervously as they rubbed the back of their neck sighing. This is the norm for (Y/n) Sarutobi. They've always been known for running late ever since middle school. However this is their last year in high school so every moment counts.

"I'm not your personal alarm clock, ya know! You can't rely on me to wake you up every day." The blonde continued scolding (y/n).

"Well if it's bothering you Naruto we can stop walking to school together in the morning."

"...no...that...that's not what I....just forget it okay?" Naruto said.

This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is notorious for his tsunderish ways and his very noticeable crush on his Senpai, (y/n).

Across the yard staring and the two trying to decipher what's happening is an orange headed male. This is Kuruma, he used to be the leader of the martial arts club. Yahiko is now the club leader, after beating Kuruma in a battle. Kuruma is Naruto's best friend and is always with Naruto.

"Anyways, I want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime. Got it?" Naruto demanded.

"Why?"

"Stop being so difficult! Just be there, alright? And don't keep me waiting!"

"Okay fine." (y/n) agreed.

"Good!" Naruto said before walking over to where Kuruma was standing.

Inconspicuously, a black haired male was seen hiding behind the trees, scowling at the blonde who had the balls to talk to HIS SENPAI❤️. 

This boy is Sasuke Uchiha. He...he's not like the rest of the students. Ever since he was little he had always felt empty, like something was missing. On the first day of his second year in high school, Sasuke bumped into his "Senpai," at that moment everything was filled with color, he could suddenly now feel emotions...and it was wonderful. They did this to him, Senpai made him feel alive. At this moment Sasuke decided "Senpai" was HIS.

After changing their shoes (y/n) walked to the fountain and sat at the edge reading a book.

Meanwhile...

"Don't you think that was a little mean?"

"I can't help it, every time I'm with them I get all embarrassed and I don't know what to say. My only response is to say mean things." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Did you bring it?" the orange haired male asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but what if they don't like it?"

"You'll be fine." Kurama reassured Naruto before walking towards the school with Naruto.

Naruto and Kuruma talked for a while before Naruto got a call on his phone. He ran towards an empty spot in the hallway on the first floor.

"Hello...?"

"UGH! I told you to stop calling me, you creep!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm! Not! Interested!" 

"If you don't stop bothering me, I'm gonna call the cops and-"

"...wait...what...? Are you...serious...?!"

"Okay. Okay, fine! I won't call the police."

"Look, this is a bad time for me. We'll talk about this later. Just...don't do anything rash, okay?"

"...ugh...why did something like this have to happen..." Naruto said finishing his call walking down the hall where Kuruma was waiting. Due to the stress he didn't notice a certain black haired student hiding underneath a nearby table listening into the phone call.

After meeting up with Kuruma, the two decided to check out the clubs, but none seemed to really stand out to Naruto.

Timeskip~

'My dad was one of the kindest of men...' this book is really good, although I'm going to need to stop soon for class. (Y/n) thought sadly, before closing the book and heading towards their class, Class 3-2.

"What is the simplified version of this radical? 3√80?" Yamato-Sensei, (Y/n)'s teacher asked before calling on a random student.

"12√5." 

"Good, Your homework will be pages three through five, now go to lunch." Yamato-Sensei said dismissing the students.

Meantime in Class 2-1...

"Is this a bad idea? Maybe I shouldn't do this....what if they don't like it...?" Naruto said while panicking.

"You'll do great."

"I hope so...I just wanna make them happy. Ya know?" Naruto replied before heading to the rooftop to meet Senpai.

On the rooftop~

"Okay. I'm here just like you asked." (Y/n) said when they spotted Naruto.

"H...here!" Naruto said while shoving a box in (Y/n)'s hands.

"What's this?"

"It's a bento, stupid!" Naruto snapped at (Y/n)

"You made me lunch?"

"D...don't get the wrong idea! I didn't make if for you! I just....made too much food this morning. So you can have the extras."

"Oh...cool! Thanks a lot!" (Y/n) said giving a closed eye smile.

"Just...shut up and eat it!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to hide his obvious blush.

After a few bites (Y/n) spoke up. "Ugh...what did you put in this?" they slightly complained.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My stomach...really hurts all of a sudden!" (Y/n) said while holding the aching stomach.

"Hey! You shouldn't insult someone's cooking, you dummy."

"I'm sorry... I can't finish it! I have to go!" (Y/n) mumbled before running away in search of a bathroom.

"Huh? Senpai, wait! ...oh, no... what did I do wrong....?" Naruto questioned himself while internally kicking himself.

Watching the scene unfold with a smirk on his face was Sasuke. In his hand was a small dark green bottle that read "Emetic Poison."

🅂🄲🄾🅁🄴: 🄽🄰🅁🅄🅃🄾 |||0||| 🅂🄰🅂🅄🄺🄴 |||1|||

'Take that you thieving little wench!' Sasuke mumbled in victory before heading off to find his precious senpai.

After finally removing all the contents of their stomach (Y/n) washed their hands and head back to class completely oblivious to the dark haired male stalking her.

After class, (Y/n) headed to the plaza where they would start their cleaning assignment.

At the same time on the roof top behind the fan.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I overheard your phone call earlier. You sounded really upset. Is something wrong? " Kuruma asked in a serious tone.

"I...well...yeah...I do have a problem, but...I'm not sure if you'd be able to help me... " Naruto mumbled unsure whether or not to tell Kuruma his problem.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I'll listen." Kuruma ressured Naruto.

"A few days ago, in Shisuta Town, this weird girl approached me and started flirting with me..." Naruto started explaining.

"She was really creepy and gross, and I wasn't interested in her at all...it took forever to make her leave me alone... The next day, I started getting text messages from her...even though I never gave her my phone number! The worst part is, she keeps texting me pictures she's taken of me...it's like she's just following me around snapping photos all day!" Naruto continued, this time a little more confidently.

"You got a stalker? Oh my god, that's horrible! We need to tell the police before he does something bad." Kuruma said while pulling out his phone.

"No! I can't do that! He told me that if I got to the police, he'll...he'll..." Naruto panicked while stopping Kuruma from dialing the police.

"What? What will he do? " Kuruma said while making direct eye contact with Naruto.

"I...I don't wanna tell you, but...calling the police is not an option! "

"What is it? Is he blackmailing you? Are you... hiding some kind of secret? " Kuruma questioned concerned for his friend.

"No, it's nothing like that... "

"Naruto, I try to avoid talking about this, but I'm actually very strong. If you tell me who is doing this to you, I'll stop them." Kuruma said while cracking his knuckles to prove a point.

"What...? No! I don't want you to get involved! Look, I appreciate your concern, but...please...just...let me deal with this myself." Naruto said trying to convince Kuruma not to get involved.

"...if you say so...but, now I'm really worried..." Kuruma said before walking with Naruto down to the plaza to start their cleaning duties with (Y/n).

After the two were gone, Sasuke came out of his hiding spot with an evil smirk on his face.

Back with (Y/n), Naruto, and Kuruma.

When they finished cleaning (Y/n) sat down on the fountain edge where they were sitting this morning and continued to read their book. At the same time Naruto and Kuruma stood in between the trees not to far from (Y/n).

At 5:15 (Y/n) headed to their locker to changer their indoor shoes back to their outdoor shoes. After doing that they walked home with Naruto and Kuruma. 

Following close behind the trio was your very own stalker Sasuke. Making sure (Y/n) got home safely, Sasuke headed towards his own home.

When he arrived he walked up towards his room and placed his bags down on the floor of his room. Walking towards a box that was actually a shrine he opened the door. Inside was a picture of (Y/n) and a bunch of empty shelves. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a chewed on pencil, before placing it onto one of the empty shelves. 

'This is a pencil that Senpai was chewing on! I'm so jealous~!"

Sorry that this chapter is so short. ( ≧Д≦) Next chapter should be longer. (I hope). 

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	3. Week One: Tuesday

“Senpai…. Senpai…...(Y/N)! WAKE UP!!!!” a voice yelled pulling, (y/n) out of their dreams.

Waking up with a jolt, (y/n) opens their eyes to see Naruto leaning over them. “Huh? W…what time is it?” (Y/n) said while yawning.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t get up!” Naruto said while dragging (y/n) out of bed. “Go get ready come on I don’t wanna be late.”

Finally getting up out of bed (Y/n) stretches before shooing Naruto out of their room so that they can start getting ready. After putting on their uniform and brushing ([or combing] whatever you wish) their (H/c) hair before grabbing their bag and heading downstairs.

“GOOD MORNING,” a loud, energetic voice practically screamed in your ear.

“Good Morning, Konohamaru. Did you get a good night’s sleep?” You asked your little brother, who is younger than you by two years.

“Yes!” He said smiling then he started to frown. “Do you have to leave; I don’t want to leave your side!!!! Let us be together forever!!” He said trying to convince you to stay.

Ruffling his head before grabbing your lunch, you give him a small hug before walking towards Naruto. “Bye, Konohamaru, be good in school, have fun.” You said before walking out the door with Naruto in tow.

Standing in front of your house waiting was Kuruma, as you approached, he gave a small wave. The three of you started heading towards Akademi High.

Arriving at school you stood in between two trees and a bush talking to Naruto. Hiding behind a bush eavesdropping on your conversation was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

“What's that book you're always reading, Senpai?” Naruto asked.

“Oh, this? It's a very special book...my brother gave it to me.” You responded.

“What's it called? What's it about?” Naruto asked curiously.

“If you're really interested, I'd be willing to let you borrow it...but you have to promise to take good care of it.”

“...r... really...? You...you'd let me...” Naruto asked curiously.

“I’ll let you borrow it. Return it to me when school is over, okay?” You said while handing him your book.

“Yeah, I will!” Naruto said while smiling to himself. After finishing the conversation with him you head inside to change your shoes. At the same time Naruto headed over across the yard towards Kuruma.

“Soooo, how was it?” Kuruma asked.

“It actually went...surprisingly well! They let me borrow something - a book. It was a gift from their brother.” Naruto said giddily rocking back and forth.

“You gonna read it now?”

“Nah - I'll wait until lunchtime. I'll read it at the fountain...in the same spot where he spends most of his time. It'll make me feel...closer to him.”

“You better not let anything happen to it. This is a once and a lifetime chance.” Kuruma warned.

“Right - I'll take good care of it!” Naruto said, before walking towards the school to change his shoes.

Hiding behind a tree eavesdropping again on a conversation was Sasuke. On the tree there was a grip mark from how hard Sasuke was gripping the tree. “How dare he have something of Senpai’s, that should be me in his spot. He will regret this!!” Sasuke said before walking towards the school.

Because they didn’t have their book, (Y/n) decided to walk around the school. As they were walking on the first floor a guy with waist-length spiky brown hair asked if they wanted an to try a sample of their food.

This is Choji Akamichi, he is the substitute leader of the cooking club. Trusted to operate the Cooking Club when the leader of the club is not present. A connoisseur of good food, with a very discerning palate. Dreams of becoming a world-famous 5-star chef.

You politely accepted the food, and true to his reputation his food was delicious. Thanking him for the food you continued walking down the hallway. As they are walking in the hallway (Y/n) heard a very loud and boisterous female laugh. Peeking in the clubroom which belonged to the drama club, (Y/n) spots a girl with fair skin, light blue eyes, long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail with bangs framing the right side of her face.

This is Ino Yamanaka. She admires Sakura Haruno, leader of the Drama Club, and joined the club to learn how to be more like her. This annoys Sakura, who does not want anyone imitating her unique style.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t think I was that loud.” She said while rubbing the back of her head.

“Your fine.” You answered, honestly you liked drama. You liked the way how people could portray characters from a story. A little part of you wanted them to do a play about your favorite book. But you knew that was impossible.

After dismissing yourself you quickly move past the occult club room to the stairs. When you get upstairs you almost bump into someone carrying large boxes.

“Oh, sorry didn’t see you there!” A fake cheery voice said apologizing.

Look up you see two boys. One has short straight black hair, dark eyes, and very pale skin. To the right of him is a boy with grey hair and light-colored eyes.

This is Sai and Shin; Sai is the one with black hair and Shin is the boy with grey hair. Sai is the leader of the Art Club. A man of few words; speaks exclusively in one-word or two-word sentences. Obsessed with painting; does nothing else with his time. Nobody can figure out if he is a silent genius or a pretentious snob. Shin is a quirky, eccentric boy who does not really care what others think of him. He only draws bizarre, abstract artwork that does not make sense to anyone but himself. You will always see one with the other, they are never apart, some wonder if they are related. These rumors haven’t been confirmed yet.

“Sorry about that!” Shin says with a smile on his face.

So, it was Sai who apologized to you first. You could tell by his emotionless voice.

“It’s okay, do you need in help?” You asked.

“Sur—”

“No!” Sai answered before continuing on carrying the boxes.

Okay then…. moving on.

“Becoming a jinchūriki, you can lose a lot, and your heart goes hollow,

but if you got things you don't want to lose, they become a light to follow!

The tailed beasts aren't our only source of strength!

What was inside our hearts before the monster... shines like a sun, powers us to any length!

That's where our true power comes from!"

Immediately you knew who this was. He was well known at Akademi for well, his unique way of singing. (If you can call it that.)

The student is Killer B, he’s the president of the Light Music Club. For most of his life, he was a shy, timid, quiet boy. During the previous school year, he surprised everyone by suddenly changing his appearance and personality overnight. Vocalist for his band, the "Eight Tails” Also in the Light Music Club is Darui, Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

Quickly you walked past the club room not wanting to get caught up with him and you pass the Martial Arts Club. The leader is Yahiko, you know him only because of Kuruma. Yahiko was his previous student. Quickly waving to him you walk upstairs, and you quickly pass the Science Club.

The leader of the club is Kabuto. One word to describe him is a maniac. That’s all there is to it. After walking around the school, you decide to walk outside. You pass by Guy-Sensei, who is the gym teacher.

Might Guy is a retired competitive swimmer. From age 15 to age 31, he competed in the Olympics 4 times, winning a total of 23 gold medals. He became internationally famous after winning 8 gold medals in a single year. If you are unlucky and get stuck with him. You better come up with an excuse not to attend, he will work you till you drop!

Before school starts, he stands near the school gate. He greets the students in his overly loud voice.

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N) SARUTOBI!!!!!” He practically shouts.

You wave before walking as fast as you can away. As you are walking around the school you do your best to avoid the delinquents.

The leader of the delinquents is Gaara. He was suspended for some fight, you’re not one to usually judge, but from what you’ve heard from Naruto and Kuruma (who warned you to stay away) you don’t trust him. Gaara has five followers (*cough* Cronies… *cough* *cough*) Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Shira, and Yome.

By the time you are finished walking around the school it’s time for you to head to class. You walk up to class 3-2. Following behind you is Sasuke who’s been taking notes on how you react to certain people. You don’t like violence, gossip, martial arts. You like cooking, drama, sports, reading. With this new information Sasuke starts coming up with plans to woo you.

After class you head the rooftop to eat your lunch. At the same time Naruto and Kuruma head downstairs to the plaza.

Naruto wants to read your book at the fountain, just like you do. He wants to feel closer to you. Watching him from afar is Sasuke. After reading the book for ten minutes, Naruto gets up to stretch with Kuruma. At this moment Sasuke runs to the fountain and pushes the book in.

Yes, this is a precious book to you, but Sasuke was willing to sacrifice it to sabotage Naruto.

After finishing stretch Naruto turns back to finish reading the book, only to find it floating in the fountain. “Oh noooo.” Naruto says fishing it out and opening the book up to see the total damage. The book was completely ruined.

“Senpai will be so disappointed in me, this is their favorite book, their little brother gave it to them what am I going to do.” Naruto said while panicking.

“You had one job Naruto and you messed up.” Kuruma said while trying to help Naruto dry the pages to help solve the problem.

Naruto walked back to class with his head hanging low. Dreading the moment when he would have to give you back your ruined book.

After class, You, Naruto, and Kuruma started your cleaning duties at the fountain.

After finishing you walked towards the library to borrow a book that you need for a project. At 5:25 you head downstairs to your locker to change your shoes. By 5:30 your finished and waiting at the school gates for Naruto to give you back your precious book.

“Senpai…there’s something I need to tell you.” Naruto starts.

“Yeah…?”

Pulling your ruined book out of his bag and handing it to you. “Senpai, I’m so sorry…”

“Naruto...! How...how did this happen?” You ask as calmly as you can.

“I don’t know…I set it on the fountain to stretch…a..and when I looked back at it…i..it was floating in the water- “Naruto started trying to defend himself.

“...I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Goodbye.” You said scoffing, then you walked away heading back home.

🅂🄲🄾🅁🄴: 🄽🄰🅁🅄🅃🄾 |||0||| 🅂🄰🅂🅄🄺🄴 |||2||||

As you walked home, Sasuke followed you to make sure you got home safely before heading back to his own house.

When you got home Konohamaru was waiting for you. “Welcome back!! How was your day?” He said instantly clinging to you.

You frowned before showing him the book. He stopped for a second before saying “Hey isn’t that what I got you for your birthday.”

Slowly nodding your head, he unlatched himself from you. “Well, that’s okay, we can just go shopping and I can buy you something else!” he said.

You went upstairs and quickly changed out of your school uniform, before heading back downstairs. You grabbed your wallet and you and Konohamaru walked to Buruaza Town. You went to the gift shop.

“How about this?” Konohamaru asked holding up a Famous Japanese Novel. You agreed and as you were walking to the cashier you noticed a Classical Music CD, adding that to the things you were buying you quickly paid and left. When you got outside you handed Konohamaru a small bag.

“What’s this?” He asked, head tilting to the side.

“It’s a gift, to repay you for buying me a book.” You said while ruffling his head.

Opening the bag, he pulled out a long blue scarf. Gasping he asks you to put it on him. “Thank you!” he exclaims when you’re done. (what you didn’t know was that he would literally wear it to his grave) You both walked home where you fixed dinner. After eating dinner, you walked to your room to finish your homework.

At the same time with Naruto-

[Naruto, Kuruma]

Naruto was lying on his bed in sorrow when his phone dinged.

How are you feeling?

Like a complete and utter failure.

Well, that’s not positive.

I ruined their favorite book; they will hate me forever.

We both know, (y/n) is not like that, they’ll forgive you.

(hopefully)

Thanks for the confidence.

You’re welcome!

I was being sarcastic, ya know?

I know I’m just messing, try to apologize again tomorrow.

I don’t want to bother them that much.

Whatever, I got to go, see you tomorrow.

Yeah bye…

After finishing messaging Kuruma, Naruto lied back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. When his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“Dang it, what do you want from me?” Naruto yelled through the phone.

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Just tell me already.”

“I am obsessed with the character Menma, you look just like him. I love him so I love you. If you don’t love me back…then well, I’ll kill your cat.”

“Please don’t…” Naruto begged.

“You know where to find me…” the stalker girl said before hanging up.

Sighing Naruto scratched his head, wondering why everything bad is happening to him.

Also, while this is happening Sasuke is at home staring at his Senpai shrine. He’s added two new items; Senpai’s bandage, ‘this is a bandage that Senpai threw away! Some of his delicious blood is still on it!’ and Senpai’s gum, ‘this is chewing gum that Senpai spat out! It was in his warm, moist mouth!’ After he finishes ogling the shrine he logs on to his computer. He goes to Kaobook which is the Akademi High School social media page.

“Does anyone know how old the school's sakura trees are?” –(y/n) Sarutobi.

He giggles at how cute his Senpai is, he checks his notifications before lying down and going to bed.

This chapter was only a little bit longer than the previous one. (´･ω･`)

I do want to thank all those who've read this! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	4. Week One: Wednesday

For once in their lifetime, (Y/n) actually woke up early. They were able to take a shower and get ready way before Naruto arrived.

“(Y/n), Naruto’s here!!!” Konohamaru yelled up the stairs.

“Coming.” You shouted back. You rushed downstairs and grabbed your lunch and bag before heading towards the front door.

“You gonna leave with out giving your little brother a hug?” Konohamaru said pouting.

Sighing you quickly hugged him before walking out the door to Naruto.

“G.. good morning Senpai.” Naruto stuttered.

“If it’s about yesterday and the book I’m not mad.”

“Y.. you’re not!” Stammered Naruto.

“No, come on let’s go, for once I’m actually early. Let’s go to the Maid-Café in Buzura Town.”

“What, I’m not going in a Maid-Café, that for girls or perverts.”

“Fine then I’ll go alone, I just wanted to grab something sweet to eat.” You said while pouting. You wanted to make Naruto feel guilty so that he would give in and go with you. Apparently, you seemed sad enough because he answered with a quick “fine” before pulling you along.

After walking for a few minutes, you arrive in front of the maid-café.

“Here we are…” you said before practically dragging Naruto in.

“Hi, how many?” A pretty woman with black shoulder length hair, and light brownish amber eyes with a golden tint asked.* (If you get this reference, you’re the best)

“Two please.” You answered.

“Right this way…. masters.”

Naruto shuddered at that last part. He whispered, “weird place.” In your ear before sitting down across from you.

After taking your orders, the waitress walked back towards the counter. You order a small strawberry cake with a caramel mocha. While you’re eating Naruto receives a phone call.

“Hello?”

“What?”

“Hang on, I’ll be right there.”

“Sorry, I got to go, Kuruma can’t find a clean uniform, so I have to lend him one.” He says before rushing out the door, but not before placing cash on the table.

‘I guess that’s my cue to leave’ you thought. Standing up you walked to the counter and paid the bill for you and Naruto. You still had some coffee left so you decided to drink it before arriving at school. That’s where you made a mistake. As you were walking you bumped into someone. Quickly you set down your coffee.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” You apologized to the person you bumped into, looking up you see a male with black eyes, spiky black hair with a blue tint, and your coffee spilled on his uniform shirt.

“I.. it..it’s fine Senpai…” the male mumbles.

“Oh my gosh, umm let me get some napkins!” you said rushing to get some napkins.

‘Senpai, spilled their coffee on me…. the stuff they were drinking. It’s an honor! ~” Sasuke said licking his lips.

“I’m soooo sorry I didn’t mean to spill my coffee.” You said while handing him the napkins.

“I.. It’s okay…you didn’t mean it…” the male mumbled.

Looking at the male more closely you notice that he wears the same uniform as you.

“This might seem weird but, do you happen to attend Akademi High?”

“Yeah, I’m a second year.”

“Sorry, it’s just I noticed your uniform is the same as those who go to my school. Oh, my I’m so rude I haven’t introduced myself. Hi, my name is (y/n) Sarutobi, I’m a third year.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around… I’m Sasuke…”

After he finished wiping himself the best, he could he threw away the napkins.

“If it is not too much of a trouble when we get to school, can I have your shirt? I’ll wash it for you.”

“You don’t have to—”

“It’s just I feel so guilty…”

“It’s fine I can just wear a jacket over it.”

“I you sure,” you asked tilting your head.

“Yeah…”

“Wait what time is?”

Sasuke looked down at his phone and saw that it was 6:50am. “It’s 6:50…”

“Oh, crap we’re gonna be late.” You yelled grabbing his wrist and pulling him after you towards Akademi High.

‘Senpai’s holding my hand…. well, my arm, but still they’re touching me.’

After running at your top speed, the both of you arrive at school right at 7:00. “Bye, Sasuke, I’ll see you later.” You said running to meet up with Naruto who was waiting for you in your usual spot.

‘She said “See you later,” she wants to see me….” Sasuke internally rejoiced.

“Sorry I’m a little late, I hope you weren’t waiting long..” you panted out of breath.

“You okay, and you’re fine…idiot.” Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah, just mad dashed here.”

“Oh, anyways I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“So, Senpai, why do you spend so much time in the school plaza?”

“I like the sound of the fountain and the sight of the falling cherry blossoms. I think it's the most soothing place in the whole school.” You replied with a dazed look.

“...I... I think the most soothing place is next to someone you care about...”

“Sorry, I couldn't hear that. What did you say?” you asked leaning closer to hear him.

“...n-nothing. But doesn't it get boring to spend most of your time sitting in one spot?” Naruto said while trying to hide his blush.

“If there's a nicer spot somewhere in school, I'd love to see it.” You exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah? Challenges accepted! I'll prove that I can find a better spot!” Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

“...uh...it's not a competition...”

“Don't underestimate me! I'll show you, Senpai!”

“You might be taking this...a tad too seriously...” you said before walking towards your locker to change your shoes.

Naruto walked over to where Kuruma was, like he normal did.

“You seemed excited what happened?”

“Well, I have to find a nice spot somewhere on the school ground to show Senpai. They said if there’s another nice spot, then I should show them.” Naruto said squealing.

“Soooo…where do you have in mind?”

“Ugh…shoot. I don’t know.”

“How about the East Fountain?”

“Sure, we can go there after lunch.” Naruto said before heading inside with Kuruma.

‘So, he plans on wooing my Senpai with a picture. We’ll see about that…’

Timeskip~

As soon as class was over Sasuke ran to the rooftop to fill a bucket up with water. At the same time Naruto was walking down the stairs to go outside to the East Fountain. The angle he walked outside the door was off, so Sasuke could not douse him. Naruto spent about five minutes trying to get the perfect picture.

‘Senpai will love this…and then maybe they’ll like me.’ Naruto thought giddily to himself. This time he was in perfect position to be doused. In less than five seconds he was completely soaked.

“Ugh, seriously?! Who did this?! This isn't funny!” Naruto yelled looking around. “Now I have to change my clothes, what a waste of time!” Naruto said checking his phone to make sure it was not damaged. After he confirmed it was fine, he started walking towards the showers not noticing Sasuke following him from behind.

After Naruto got to the locker room he got undressed and stepped into the shower. At the same time Sasuke swiped his phone. (Swiper no swiping) He ran out of the locker room in search of his victim. The closest person was Mei Terumi.

Mei Terumi is a flashy trend-setter who loves to gossip and doesn't take school too seriously. She is spoiled rotten by her doting father, who buys his daughter anything she wants. Her father runs a loan agency.

As discreetly as possible, Sasuke quickly slipped the phone underneath her skirt and snapped the picture. As soon as it was done, he quickly walked away. He made it back to the locker room and placed the phone back in its rightful spot before quickly leaving.

By the time Naruto was finished it was almost time for class. He quickly ran to his class and sat down right as the bell rang.

Timeskip~

“Alright class, this will be due tomorrow.” Kurenai-sensei said. She is the teacher of class 2-1.

After class was over Naruto and Kuruma headed down to the plaza to start their cleaning. When they got there (y/n)-senpai was already cleaning. Joining her, the trio cleaned the fountain and surrounding area and finished right in time.

When (y/n) was finished cleaning they pulled out the new book that Konohamaru got them and started reading it.

‘Just a little bit longer and they will be MINE!’

At 5:20, you got up to go to your locker and change your shoes. When you were finished you turned to see Naruto standing behind you with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Senpai - I want to show you something! Take a look!” Naruto said handing you his phone. Taking the phone from him you started looking through the pictures.

“Wow! These pictures are great! You have a talent for...um...uhhhhh.” You started before trailing off.

“What? What is it? What's wrong?” asked trying to see what you were talking about.

“.Gosh...I really didn't think you'd do this sort of thing...”

“What are you talking about? Let me see. What the...What IS THIS?! How did this get on my phone?!” Naruto said looking at his phone.

“...I guess there's a side of you that I never knew about...” You said in disgust before walking away.

“Wait! I didn't take these pictures! I swear! You gotta believe me!” Naruto protested but you were already to far gone.

🅂🄲🄾🅁🄴: 🄽🄰🅁🅄🅃🄾 |||0||| 🅂🄰🅂🅄🄺🄴 |||3|||

You walked home by yourself with Sasuke following behind you like normal.

When you got home Konohamaru was there to greet you.

“Welcome home. (y/n)-nii!” he said giving you a hug.

“Hey…”

“You alright?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re lying.” Konohamaru said pouting.

“Fine, it’s Naruto…”

“He didn’t hurt you, did you?” Konohamaru interrupted.

“No, it’s just he’s been different lately. On Monday his food was sickening, on Tuesday he ruined my book. Today, he.had..a panty shot on his phone. I just don’t know what’s with him lately.”

“It’s okay nii-chan, I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks, Konohamaru, that means a lot to me.”

At Sasuke’s house~

‘Today was wonderful! ~’ Sasuke sang dancing around his room. He stopped and walked towards his Senpai shrine and pulled out a bento box and a soda can.

“This is a bento that Senpai ate out of! I hope we share a bento together someday! This is a can that Senpai drank out of! They crushed it with their powerful hands.” Sasuke said putting the items in the shrine.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. Senpai’s so nice, they even offered to wash my shirt. Maybe I should bump into them more often.” Sasuke thought before getting ready for bed.

*Misaki Ayuzawa (Maid-Sama)

I'd also like to thank Morgan for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	5. Week One: Thursday

“(y/n)-nii…wake up…you’re gonna be late~”

Waking up you see Konohamaru holding a cup of water over your face. As soon as he see’s that your eyes are open he quickly tries to hide the cup, but you’ve already noticed.

“Were you going to pour that on me?”

“No…. Yes?”

“Please don’t….” you whined before stretching. “Now shoo..shoo, I need to get dressed.”

With that Konohamaru left your room so that you could have privacy. You stepped in the shower enjoying the (temperature)* water running down your back. After fifteen minutes you stepped out and started drying yourself off. When you were done you put on your uniform and did your hair. When you finished you went downstairs where Naruto and Kuruma were waiting.

“Good Morning, (y/n)!” Kuruma greeted with a close eyed smile.

“Morning,” you replied while yawning. Moving past them you went to the fridge to grab you lunch and you stole a waffle off of Konohamaru’s plate before heading out the door with your friends in tow.

“You seem extra tired.” Naruto said trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, I was up all night reading a book.” You replied.

Behind the three was Sasuke, with a notebook in his hand, taking notes on everything you said for future references.

“Idiot! It’s healthy to get at least eight hours of sleep, ya know?”

“Sorry…the book was just too thrilling to put down.” You said in defense.

Finally, the school was coming up into view. The sakura trees the lined the walkway were always a sight to behold, like every morning you walked to the spot where you normally talked to Naruto in the morning.

“Hey, Senpai...do you ever have...recurring nightmares?”

“Nightmares? Well...lately, I have been having a dream where I'm standing outside of school, underneath a tree...and for some reason, I can't move a single muscle...I'm like a statue. I guess I would not really call it a nightmare...just a weird dream. How about you?”

“Sometimes, I have dreams where…. this huge monster kills my parents in front of me. Then the monster or demon gets stuck inside of me, and I go out of control and hurt all my friends.”

“That sounds pretty scary. You know, I read a book that said our dreams are reflections of our subconscious feelings. Maybe your dream means that you subconsciously feel worried for your parents. If you talk to your parents…maybe… you’d stop having the nightmares.”

” A-anyway if our dreams really do have meaning...what does your dream represent?” Naruto asked.

“I... haven’t really figured that out yet...” you admitted.

“Hey, Senpai – someone like you doesn't have any plans tonight, right?” Naruto asked changing the subject.

“Uh...I don't know why you had to phrase it like that...but, yeah, I'm free tonight...” you confessed.

“Good! Then you're going to see a movie with me.”

“Huh? You mean, like a date? Well, it's not like I had any plans, so…”

“...Idiot! It's not a date! I was gonna go with my friend, but he had to cancel. You're only coming with me so that his ticket doesn't go to waste. Got it?”

“Okay, if you say so...” you said slightly confused.

“Good! It's settled, then. Meet me here at 5:30 so we can leave in time to see the film! ...ooh...a date with Senpai...!” Naruto said, whispering that last part.

“What was that?” (Y/n) questioned, not really able to hear what Naruto said at the end.

“N-nothing!” Naruto stammered before walking over to Kuruma.

When Naruto got over to Kuruma he started squealing. “They! Said! YES! It's actually happening! I'm going...on a date...with Senpai!!” Naruto squealed in happiness.

“That’s exciting.” Kuruma said happy for his friend.

“The last three times I went to a theater to watch a movie...I fell asleep and woke up during the credits. What if it happens again...during my date?! I'd die of embarrassment!! Ya know?”

“How about you take a nap before going, that way you’ve already slept so you shouldn’t need to sleep during the movie.” Kuruma suggested.

“Ah - that's a brilliant idea! The school rooftop is really peaceful after cleaning time - I'll take a nap there!” Naruto agreed.

“By the way - you still interested in sunbathing at the pool during lunchtime?” Naruto added.

“Yeah, sure.” Kuruma agreed before heading towards the school.

‘He plans on going on a date with MY SENPAI!!!! Where does he get the nerve to get near MY SENPAI, let alone breath the same air as them.’ Sasuke said before following after Naruto and Kuruma.

When Naruto and Kuruma finished changing their shoes they walked towards their spot in between the small trees right by the fountain. After a while a loud grumble rang out.

“Ugh...” Naruto grumbled holding his stomach. “I woke up late, so I had to skip breakfast this morning...I'm starving!”

“How about a bag of chips?”

“Oh, I would LOVE a bag of chips right now...but that machine is was overpriced. I don't have enough money with me.”

“I can lend you some…”

“It’s fine. Plus, I think some of the machines around here are just plain broken! Sometimes I put coins, and nothing comes out! I swear, I'm gonna kick the next machine that steals my money...” Naruto said with anger.

“Take the money…” Kuruma said trying to pass some cash.

“Ahh, don't worry about it...I'll be fine...” Naruto said continuing his previous conversation.

After a while it was time for class.

“Juxtaposition is the act of placing close together or side by side, in order to compare or contrast specific objects, images, plot details, characters, themes etc.” Yamato said.

“Now who wants to read the next part?” “No one, okay than, Sarutobi-san why don’t you read the next part.”

Standing up with their textbook in their hand (y/n) started reading the next passage.

“The word character derives from the Greek verb charassein, meaning to mark with a cut. Characterization is the method used by an author to develop a character. When an author introduces the reader to the characters within the work, he or she has two choices: to use direct and indirect characterization.” You said before sitting back down.

“Good, but you’re not done yet. On page 23 Amir recalls the time when he was listening to his father talk to Rahim Khan about him when he was born: “If I hadn’t seen the doctor pull him out of my wife with my own eyes, I’d never believe he’s my son.” The very next event Amir talks about is when Amir has his “mean streak” against Hassan by telling him to mind his own business. What connection is the author making by juxtaposing these two scenes? “ Yamato asked you.

Standing back up you answered his question. “When these events are next to each other the author shows Amir’s jealousy towards Hassan. Such as when Amir lied to Baba saying that Hassan had the runs when Baba invited Hassan to go fishing with them. Amir is jealous that Baba looks at Hassan because he wants to be looked at the same way. Also, Amir isn’t really like Baba, Amir is shy and timid. Hassan is more like Baba personality wise; he isn’t afraid to defend Amir (who just cowers away.)”

“Good, full points for you Sarutobi-san.” Yamato said before continuing the lesson on the novel you were reading. *

After a while it was time for lunch, so Yamato dismissed the students. When you were dismissed you walked down to the plaza to eat your lunch at the fountain.

At the same time with Naruto.

“Are you ready to go?” Naruto asked Kuruma.

“Yeah, give me a sec…okay I’m ready.” Kuruma said finishing his last sentence on the questions he had to answer.

The two walked to the changing rooms and changed into their swimsuits before heading to the pool. Sasuke who followed them however stayed behind. When he was sure they were gone he opened Naruto and took his phone out. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Sasuke quickly placed a directional microphone on the phone. After he was finished he put the phone back and quickly head out only to bump into someone.

“Nope..” someone said before slightly pushing him. Looking up Sasuke sees a male with narrow brown eyes and shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail.

This is Shikamaru Nara, treasurer of the student council. A mysterious & enigmatic young man. Known to be calm & relaxed at all times. Some students find him unsettling. They just don’t know his true personality. Shikamaru is actually a lazy person and he has an inclination to little work as possible, always seeing things as troublesome.

Quickly apologizing Sasuke walked away hoping that Shikamaru would not investigate. To his luck Shikamaru did not. After lunch was over everyone headed back to class for the remainder of the day. After class was over, (y/n), Sasuke, and Kuruma went to their spots for cleaning duty. Immediately finishing cleaning Naruto headed up to the rooftop with Sasuke following.

When he got there, Sasuke saw Naruto lying down and Kuruma watching over him. Now this was a problem, Sasuke had to get rid of Kuruma. The problem was Kuruma wouldn’t leave Naruto ever, well he might if a friend convinced him to. Yahiko!

Walking down towards the Martial Arts Club, Sasuke could already hear Yahiko’s shouts of encouragement.

“Do not pray for an easy life. Pray for the strength to endure a difficult one!”

“Defeat is a state of mind. No one is ever defeated until defeat has been accepted as a reality.”

Walking in Sasuke immediately spotted Yahiko. Walking over Sasuke started conversating, quickly the topic shifted to Raibaru.

“My students tell me that they appreciate my lessons, but I feel like I still have a long way to go before I can consider myself a good teacher. I'm nowhere near as my former mentor. He quit martial arts but he still attends the school. I want to ask him to come back to the club for just one last lesson, so I can study his teaching techniques, but...there's just one problem. I sometimes wonder if I may have contributed to the reason why he quit martial arts...I'm not sure whether or not would be awkward for me to approach him and ask him to visit the club again.”

“I can talk to him if you want…” Sasuke offered.

“Really? You would be willing to speak to her on my behalf? I'd appreciate that a lot!” Yahiko said giving Sasuke a small smile. After finishing the conversation Sasuke headed back up to the roof to talk to Kuruma.

As soon as Kuruma heard footsteps he quickly turned.

“Hi, I’m in the same class as you, anyways I was talking with Yahiko-kun and he was wondering if you could come back to the Martial Arts Club for one last lesson. He’s not really confident he’s doing the right thing.”

“Oh! I would be more than happy to visit the martial arts club! It'll be so nice to see Yahiko again! I'll head there right away! I'm sure Naruto will be fine by himself for a little while, right?” Yahiko responded out loud. He turned and looked at Naruto before standing up and heading towards the Martial Arts Club.

After he left, Sasuke looked around for any possible way he could sabotage Naruto. Looking down he saw a notification pop up on Naruto’s phone, it said ‘one hour until alarm goes off’ thinking quickly Sasuke turned off the alarm before walking to the plaza to watch (*cough* stalk) his senpai.

At five twenty (y/n) got up and headed towards their locker to change their shoes. When they were done they stood at the front gates waiting for Naruto. Forty minutes passed and no sign of Naruto. “..ugh! Where is he?! ...and he says I'm the one that's always late...forget this, I'm going home.” So with that (y/n) started walked home, with Sasuke not to far behind.

🅂🄲🄾🅁🄴: 🄽🄰🅁🅄🅃🄾 |||0||| 🅂🄰🅂🅄🄺🄴 |||4|||

“Hey!!! (Y/n)-san!” a loud, energetic voice called out.

“Shush, she looks upset, don’t bother her.” A feminine voice said.

Turning around you see Yahiko and purple haired girl walking towards you.

This is Konan the president of the Gardening Club. Known throughout the school for her kind and caring nature, which has earned her the nickname of "Everyone's Big Sister. Rumor has it that Yahiko and her are dating but it hasn’t been confirmed yet.

“Hey” you replied trying not to sound sad.

“How are yo-“

Quickly striking his gut, Konan interrupted. “If you want to talk to someone, I’m always here.” She said smiling comfortably.

“It’s fine..thanks for the offer though.” You replied before walking away.

“Something’s wrong..”

“Don’t worry about it Konan… Let’s go.”

At six o’clock the teachers go around the school to find any students still on the premises and then ask them to go home. Kurenai-sensei found Naruto and woke him up. Naruto was very confused but then he checked his phone and saw that it was six, past time when he was supposed to meet up with senpai. He quickly ran downstairs to see if (y/n) was waiting but to his disappointment they were not.

After changing his shoes Naruto walked home more depressed than ever.

Timeskip~

[Naruto, Kuruma]

So how was it?

A disaster.

Huh? 😕

My alarm didn’t go off so I didn’t make it on time. So senpai left without me.

That’s the fourth one this week, maybe you should just give up.

What!!! How could you say that!! I’ve like them since childhood, ya know.

Yeah I know but maybe this is a sign. 🤷♂️

Never, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Tomorrow is the big day!!!

Night.

With Sasuke~

‘One more day, until he’s out of the way~’ Sasuke sang while dancing in his room. Like every other night he walked over towards his senpai shrine. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a button. ‘This is a button from Senpai's uniform! It's an omen that we'll be together forever!’

When he finished putting it in the shrine he closed the doors and sat on his bed, then his phone buzzed.

“Congratulations, you’re making a lot of progress.”

“It’s you….”

“Yes, I’ve been watching your every move and I must admit aren’t you taking a pacifist route?”

“I don’t want to cause to much problems, this is their childhood friend. If something bad happens to him, Senpai might leave.”

“You worry too much; tomorrow is the day. We’ll see if you were successful…”

‘Stupid Info-chan, can’t she leave me alone?’

After finishing the conversation with Info-chan, Sasuke laid in bed so he would be rested for tomorrow’s show.

“Welcome home Nii-chan…”

“Hey!” (Y/n) replied before heading upstairs to their room for the night.

*I put (temperature) water because I honestly do not know if more people prefer hot or cold showers. In my personal opinion those who like cold showers are scary. ☜ (◉▂◉ )

*The novel is called the Kite Runner.

I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited 

Words: 3,063

Pages: 9

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	6. Week One: Friday

Today’s the day, the day to see if Sasuke’s work paid off. To see if rival number one is gone.

Naruto woke up with a start. ‘Today’s the day!’ Climbing out of bed he quickly got dressed and headed out the door to where Kuruma was waiting for him.

“Sleep much?”

“Not really, after I got home from the disaster yesterday, I’ve just been worried. What if everything that has happened this week made any chances with them end?”

“Think positive, you’ll feel way better.”

“Right…. Let’s go. They’re probably not up yet.”

The two walked the ten minutes to (y/n)’s house, when they got to the door Konohamaru was there to greet them. “Good morning, Naruto-san, Kuruma-san”

“Morning Konohamaru.” Kuruma greeted while Naruto walked upstairs to see if (Y/n) was awake.

Opening up the door Naruto found (y/n) swaddled in a cocoon of blankets. They looked comfy, Naruto almost felt bad about waking them up, but he had to or they’d be late for school. Gently shaking (Y/n) trying to wake them up. After a while Naruto realized it wasn’t working.

“Get Up!!!” Naruto said loudly ripping the blanket off of (Y/n)

“I’m up, jeez.”

“You really should get more alarm clocks, ya know?”

“You should make it on time for your dates…”

There was a moment of silence before (Y/n) spoke up. “I’m sorry, I ‘m just a little upset that you weren’t there.”

This made Naruto feel guiltier than yesterday. “I don’t know what happened, I had an alarm set. Kuruma watched me set it, but for some reason it did not go off.”

“It’s fine I guess, at least I know you weren’t flaking out on me.” (Y/n) said smiling. “Now would you kindly leave my room so I can get dressed?”

“Yeah.” Naruto was a little happier because (Y/n) didn’t hate them as much as he thought.

Putting on their uniform and brushing their hair, (Y/n) walked downstairs to where Naruto, Kuruma, and Konohamaru was waiting.

“Good morning Nii-chan!!!”

“Good Morning Konohamaru, Kuruma.” You greeted, while ruffling Konohamaru’s hair.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Better than last night, you?”

“Yup I had this weird dream about being a ninja.” Konohamaru said blushing.

Snickering you turn towards Kuruma and Naruto with a disappointed look. “Really? That seems interesting.”

“Yeah, it was…now go or you’ll be late.”

Giving your little brother one last hug you and the two boys walked out of your house heading towards the school.

“The weather’s nice today.” Kuruma randomly said.

“Yeah it is, the sky’s blue and it’s nice and warm.”

“I guess, I don’t really see what you guys like about the outdoors.” Naruto admitted. You guys finally arrived at school and like every other morning you and Naruto walked towards your spot.

“Senpai, what kind of music do you like?”

“Well, lately I've been listening to a lot of classic stuffs. Beethoven, Mozart, Bach...”

“So, a bunch of old dead guys? You've got some pretty strange tastes, Senpai...”

“Oh yeah? What do you listen to?”

“J-pop and J-rock, obviously!” Naruto said excitedly.

“Ah, that's not my really type of music...” you said shyly.

“You just haven't found the right bands yet! I'll put together a playlist for you to listen to at lunchtime.”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt...”

“I'll be waiting on the rooftop! Don't be late!” Naruto added.

“Should I be saying that to you?” you said teasing him.

“I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s fine.” You said before walking towards your locker.

“Sooooooo, on a scale of one to ten how akward was it?”

“Shut up, it wasn’t that awkward. We talked about music.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I already knew what kind of music he listens to...but I asked him anyway, to guide the conversation where I wanted it to go. The important thing is, it worked!”

“I see, by the ways, Mei Terumi wants to talk to you before school.”

“Thanks for the heads-up! I won't hide from her. I'll just talk with her, and...get it out of the way! Whatever she wants, it can't be THAT bad.” Naruto started, trailing off towards the end.

“This is Mei Terumi were talking about I would be so sure.”

“I'm sure it'll be fine! I just hope it's over quickly...so I can hurry to the computer lab and put together a mix tape for Senpai!” Naruto said before going to look for Mei Terumi.

It didn’t take to long to find her. “You wanted to talk?” Naruto said approaching her.

“Oh, hey, Naruto! Come with me for a minute!” Mei said waving Naruto to follow after her. They walked towards the outside cafeteria.

“I saw you talking to a girl from another school! Is she your girlfrieeeeend?” Mei started.

“What? HER? Ugh, No way! That girl's a total creep! I wouldn't date her if she was the last person alive on earth! She can go jump off a cliff for all I care!” Naruto said almost shouting.

“E-yikes! I guess I lost that bet! Ohhhhh-kay, how 'bout that (gender) from class 3-2? What do you think of them?”

“O-oh...t….he...them...?...they’re just my...childhood friend...it's not like I...like them, or anything...ya know?” Naruto protested.

“...riiiiiiiiight...” Mei responded in a sing-song voice before walking away.

“What was that about?” Kuruma asked scaring the life out of Naruto.

“Geez you scared me, it was just about senpai…”

“Okay, anyways to the computer lab.” Kuruma said before walking towards the school.

\--------------

“Did you get that?”

“Of course who do you think I am?”

“A degusting creep.”

“That’s disrespectful, you should be thanking me for all my help.”

“Right.”

“Yes I got it, everything is ready. I’ll send it to your phone make sure you get it on his before lunch.”

“Got it.”

“It was nice doing business with you.”

After Sasuke finished messaging Info-Chan, he quickly ran towards the computer lab. When he arrived he noticed he was earlier than Naruto and Kuruma, so he decided to hide in underneath a desk to wait for them. Soon enough Naruto and Kuruma arrived.

“Seriously? Beethoven? Time to drag you into this century, Senpai...” Naruto said before setting his phone down and starting to make a playlist. After a while Naruto’s spoke up. “I’m really thirsty, let’s go get a soda real quick.” Naruto said to Kuruma before walking out the door with Kuruma following.

Jumping from his spot Sasuke quickly uploaded the thing Info-chan sent him. He was just barely able to jump back into his spot when Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

“All done, lets go.” Naruto said while grabbing his phone.

After they left Sasuke came out of hiding he turned to walk out the door when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry.” A male voice apologized before starting to walk away. The male had dark, brown hair and dark narrow eyes, that were hidden behind his glasses.

This is Shino Aburame. A student who is struggling to determine what he is going to do with his life after graduating. Last year, he spent time as a member of each club, but didn’t feel like he belonged in any of them. He can often be seen wandering the school aimlessly, deep in thought, contemplating his future.

After bowing and apologizing back, Sasuke walked back down towards the plaza to stalk his senpai. Soon enough it was time for class.

“Alright class, Sodium Hydroxide reacts with Phosphoric Acid to produce Sodium Phosphate and water. Tell me the equation and also tell me if it’s balanced. If it’s not please balance it Naruto why don’t you answer.”

“The equation is NaOH + H3PO4 ----> Na3PO4 + H20, and it’s not balanced. To be balanced you need to add a coefficient of 3 on both sides to get 3NaOH + H3PO4 ----> Na3PO4 + 3H20.” Naruto said before sitting back down.

“Good.” Kurenai-sensei praised before continuing her lesson. When she was done it time for lunch. After telling the students what was going to be for homework she dismissed them.

“This is it.”

“You can do it, I listened to what you put and it was amazing.” Kuruma said trying to give Naruto positive vibes.

“You’re right! I can do this.”

Walking up to the rooftop they spotted (Y/n) sitting down reading a book waiting for Naruto. “Okay, Senpai! Time for you to hear what REAL music sounds like!” Naruto said approaching you.

“Alright I’ll listen.” Naruto handed (Y/n) his phone and earbuds for them to listen.

“They’re my childhood friend…What? THEM? Ugh, No way! They are a total creep! I would not date them if they were the last person alive on earth! They can go jump off a cliff for all I care…”

“Naruto...what the hell?! I can't believe you'd make me listen to this...!” You said angrily before storming off.

“Huh? Wait, Where are you going? geez...do they hate pop music THAT much?” Naruto said confused.

“What was that about?” Kuruma asked joining Naruto on the bench.

“I honestly don’t know.” Naruto replied pulling out his lunch.

After lunch was over all the students went back to class for the final period of the day. When it was over Naruto, Kuruma, and (y/n) started their cleaning duty. The whole time it was awkward between the two, and poor Kuruma had to sit through it all. When they were finished cleaning Naruto and Kuruma walked towards the lockers.

“Okay, here I go.” Naruto said pulling a pink note out of his bag and slipping it in your locker.

“Good Luck!”

Later when it was time for (Y/n) to go change their shoes, they found a note in their locker asking them to be at the huge cherry blossom tree in the back of the school. Changing their shoes, (Y/n) walked outside to the tree when they got there they saw Naruto waiting.

“Naruto?” You asked tilting your head to the side.

“...you...you kept me waiting...you dummy...listen up, okay? Because...I have something...really important to say….”

“What is it?”

...you know...a lot of girls ask me to go out with them...but...I always turn them down...it's not like I'm not like interested in girls...I just didn't feel like dating anyone...except for one person.”

“Who?”

“...someone who's always been there, right next to me...up until now, I always thought of you as just a childhood friend...no...I was just trying to tell myself that, because I was afraid to admit my feelings...but...I finally realized...I can't keep lying to myself, and lying to you...I have to be honest with my feelings...this is...so embarrassing, but...I can't stand just being friends anymore! Listen up, okay?! Because...it takes a lot of courage to say this! I...I love you, you idiot! Iloveyoumorethananythingelseintheworld!” Naruto blurted out.

“...Naruto...to tell you the truth... I'm very sorry...but I don't think we're right for each other.” (Y/n) said quietly.

“...wh...what...?...is this...because of the way I've treated you...?” Naruto said.

“No...it's not that. It's...more than that...”

“I...I can...I can change... I, I can, I can stop...I, I can...”

“Naruto, please...don't. It's just...not going to work.”

“S...Senpai...no...please...wait...!” Naruto begged.

“I'm sorry. Goodbye...” (Y/n) said before walking away leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto was left on the verge of tears. Eventually he could not take it any longer and busted out crying. All he could see was those awful Cherry Blossoms.

In all honesty (Y/n) felt really bad for rejecting Naruto, they liked him at one point. It’s just from everything that happened this week they did not think the relationship was going to work.

sᴄᴏʀᴇ: ɴᴀʀᴜᴛᴏ (ʟᴏsᴇʀ) sᴀsᴜᴋᴇ (ᴡɪɴɴᴇʀ)

It was done, Sasuke did it. He got rid of his rival.

Following Senpai home to make sure they got home safely Sasuke couldn’t help but walk with a skip in his step. As soon as he got home he started celebrating his win.

“Nii-chan! You’re home, hey is that tears?”

“Hey Konohamaru…It’s nothing.” You replied trying to quickly wipe away your tears.

“You can talk to me.”

“I rejected Naruto.”

Konohamaru almost shouted out in glee before realizing how his sibling felt about the whole situation. Inside Konohamaru was excited that you weren’t dating anyone, but on the outside, he was upset for you.

After crying a little bit more you walked up to your room and fell asleep immediately, the stress from today was enough to make you tired.

\---------

Sasuke’s phone buzzed shaking him out of his daze.

“Congratulations on eliminating Naruto-Kun. I did not expect you to get rid of her that way...but I supposed it works... Oh, disappointed wouldn't be the right word. Just...surprised...that's all.” Info-chan congratulated.

Sasuke was in heaven. He walked towards his senpai shrine and pulled out a lock of hair. ‘This is a lock of Senpai's hair! It's so soft and fluffy!” He placed it inside alongside the other things he collected.

That night he went to bed a happy man.

\--------

[Naruto, Kuruma]

How did it go?

They rejected me.

What, okay hang on I’m coming over. Don’t do anything rash.

Kuruma ran as fast as he could to Naruto house. When he got there the floor was littered in tissues.

“Hey, come on there’s other people out there.” Kuruma said.

“Yeah, but I’ve liked them for so long.” Naruto sniffled.

“You look like crap, lets eat a ton of snacks and watch some horror movies to distract you.” Kuruma suggested.

Naruto though about it for a while before agreeing. The two watched movies until the next morning.

One rival down, nine more to go!! (●≧ω≦ )9

I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited 

Words: 2,857

Pages: 8.1

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	7. Week One: Weekends

(Y/n) was sitting alone on a bench at the bus stop thinking about everything that has happened over the week.

“Um...excuse me...” a high pitched feminine voice broke through (y/n)’s thoughts.

Looking up (y/n) saw a girl with straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin length bob that framed her face. She also had pretty chocolate brown eyes.

“I couldn't help but notice that you seem quite sad about something. Would you...like to talk about it?” the girl asked.

“Huh? Um...have we...met before?” (y/n) asked.

“Oh! I am sorry! My name is Rin Nohara. We go to the same school. I'm sorry if it's strange that I approached you so suddenly. When I see a sad face, I can't help but try to make things better. So, what's wrong? You don’t have to answer.”

The girl in front of you seemed nice.

“It’s fine, I’ll answer. For a long time, I thought I might have feelings for my childhood friend, Naruto. But, recently...we've had such a hard time getting along with one another. Yesterday, he confessed that she had strong feelings for me. I couldn't bring myself to accept his feelings, since I was worried we wouldn't be able to make it work. And now...I keep asking myself if I really made the right choice or not.”

“O-oh...I...I'm so sorry to hear about that...I...I can't imagine what that must be like... Hey...it's not much, but...maybe this will take your mind off of it for a moment? Go ahead, take one!” Rin said offering you a cupcake.

“Oh...um...thank you. Mm...it's good!”

“Of course! Nobody makes better pastries than my mom and dad! Actually, I'm heading to my parents' bakery right now. Would you like to come with me? It'll take your mind off things for a while!”

“Oh...no, it's okay...I wouldn't want to be a bother...” you said finishing the cupcake.

“It wouldn't be a bother at all! If I just leave you here, I'll worry about you!”

“Heh. Well, I guess it would be better than mopping around. Okay...sure. I'll come with you.” You said standing up and stretching.

“Then let's get going!” Smiling Rin pulled you towards the bakery.

\-------

‘Now this will be interesting.

\------

“Good morning,”

“What do you want, you disgusting creep.”

“That’s no way to talk to your provider… Sasuke.”

“Whatever.”

“But, that's not why I'm contacting you today. I've learned something that I think you'd like to be aware of. Take a look at this.”

Looking at the picture Info- chan sent, he aw a girl with brown eyes and straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin length bob that framed her face.

“Who’s this?”

“Her name is Rin Nohara. She's the leader of the Cooking Club at Akademi - and she's been getting quite cozy with your senpai lately. She's fallen for them...hard. She's quite enamored with the cherry tree myth, so I'm pretty sure she'll be confessing to them this Friday. Rotten luck, huh? Right after saving Senpai from Naruto, another rival shows up to steal them from you...”

“What are playing at?”

“No games; it's simple. I want to see Rin suffer, and I think you're the best person for the job. That's all. Remember - you have until Friday to deal with your new rival. Eliminate her, or Senpai will never belong to you.”

Kicking everything in the near proximity, Sasuke was frustrated. More than frustrated he was mad. Another wench is trying to steal his Senpai. He’ll show them.

A rival has been added to the game. (｀▽´)

I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited

Words: 1,159

Pages: 3.2

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu


	8. Week One Summary

Monday;

Naruto makes a bento for (Y/n), it hurts their stomach because Sasuke but Emetic Poison in it.

Tuesday;

(Y/n) lets Naruto borrow their book that their little brother gave them, and Sasuke sabotages it so it can’t be read anymore.

Wednesday;

(Y/n) spills coffee on Sasuke and offers to wash his shirt. (He refuses) Naruto takes a picture of a the East Fountain and Sasuke replaces it with a panty shot.

Thursday;

Naruto asks (Y/n) on a date to the movies, he takes a nap so he doesn’t sleep during the movies. When this happens Sasuke turns off his alarm clock so Naruto is late and doesn’t make it to the movies.

Friday;

Naruto makes a playlist of J-pop, and J-rock for senpai but Sasuke replaces it with a doctored speech that has Naruto dissing Senpai. Naruto confesses but he gets rejected.

Weekends;

(Y/n) meets Rin

New Characters Introduced:

Info-Chan- Blackmails girls and sells panty shots to boys. Also Sasuke’s source of information.

(Y/n) Sarutobi- Third year, an average student with average grades.

Konohamaru Sarutobi- (Y/n)’s little brother

Naruto Uzumaki- He is notorious for his tsunderish ways and his very noticeable crush on his Senpai, (y/n).

Kuruma- He used to be the leader of the martial arts club. Yahiko is now the club leader, after beating Kuruma in a battle. Kuruma is Naruto's best friend and is always with Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha- He...he's not like the rest of the students. Ever since he was little he had always felt empty, like something was missing. On the first day of his second year in high school, Sasuke bumped into his "Senpai," at that moment everything was filled with color, he could suddenly now feel emotions...and it was wonderful. They did this to him, Senpai made him feel alive. At this moment Sasuke decided "Senpai" was HIS.

Choji Akamichi- He is the substitute leader of the cooking club. Trusted to operate the Cooking Club when the leader of the club is not present. A connoisseur of good food, with a very discerning palate. Dreams of becoming a world-famous 5-star chef.

Ino Yamanaka- She admires Sakura Haruno, leader of the Drama Club, and joined the club to learn how to be more like her. This annoys Sakura, who does not want anyone imitating her unique style.

Sai- Is the leader of the Art Club. A man of few words; speaks exclusively in one-word or two-word sentences. Obsessed with painting; does nothing else with his time. Nobody can figure out if he is a silent genius or a pretentious snob.

Shin- is a quirky, eccentric boy who does not really care what others think of him. He only draws bizarre, abstract artwork that does not make sense to anyone but himself. You will always see one with the other, they are never apart, some wonder if they are related. These rumors haven’t been confirmed yet.

Killer B- he’s the president of the Light Music Club. For most of his life, he was a shy, timid, quiet boy. During the previous school year, he surprised everyone by suddenly changing his appearance and personality overnight. Vocalist for his band, the "Eight Tails”

Yahiko- Martail Arts Club Leader, beat Kuruma in a battle.

Might Guy- is a retired competitive swimmer. From age 15 to age 31, he competed in the Olympics 4 times, winning a total of 23 gold medals. He became internationally famous after winning 8 gold medals in a single year. If you are unlucky and get stuck with him. You better come up with an excuse not to attend, he will work you till you drop!

Gaara- He was suspended for some fight, you’re not one to usually judge, but from what you’ve heard from Naruto and Kuruma (who warned you to stay away) you don’t trust him. Gaara has five followers (*cough* Cronies… *cough* *cough*) Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Shira, and Yome.

Mei Terumi- is a flashy trend-setter who loves to gossip and doesn't take school too seriously. She is spoiled rotten by her doting father, who buys his daughter anything she wants. Her father runs a loan agency.

Shikamaru Nara- treasurer of the student council. A mysterious & enigmatic young man. Known to be calm & relaxed at all times. Some students find him unsettling. They just don’t know his true personality. Shikamaru is actually a lazy person and he has an inclination to little work as possible, always seeing things as troublesome.

Konan- the president of the Gardening Club. Known throughout the school for her kind and caring nature, which has earned her the nickname of "Everyone's Big Sister. Rumor has it that Yahiko and her are dating but it hasn’t been confirmed yet.

Shino Aburame- A student who is struggling to determine what he is going to do with his life after graduating. Last year, he spent time as a member of each club, but didn’t feel like he belonged in any of them. He can often be seen wandering the school aimlessly, deep in thought, contemplating his future.

Senpai Shrine Items:

Pencil  
Bandage  
Chewed Gum  
Bento  
Soda Can  
Button  
Lock of Hair  
I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited

Words: 1,419

Pages: 4.1

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13592246/Eliminations-Cherry-Blossoms


	9. Week Two: Monday

(f/f): favorite food

(n/n): nickname.

Her name is Rin Nohara. She's the leader of the Cooking Club at Akademi - and she's been getting quite cozy with your senpai lately. She's fallen for them...hard. She's quite enamored with the cherry tree myth, so I'm pretty sure she'll be confessing to them this Friday. Rotten luck, huh? Right after saving Senpai from Naruto, another rival shows up to steal them from you...

After that stressful week (Y/n) was not sure they wanted to get up. Honestly, they did not want to face Naruto. Yeah, they were childhood friends, but after all that happened (Y/n) was not so sure. I mean they still want to be friends with Naruto but at this moment (Y/n) thinks everything that has happened between them will make things too awkward.

“(Y/n)-nii, it is time for school!!!! You do not want to be late. Considering the fact that Naruto is not going to be the one waking you up from now on. So you have a higher chance of being late.”

“I’m up.”

“Yay, I made (f/f) for breakfast.”

The smell of (f/f) easily traveled up the stairs to your room. Gently pulling you down the stairs towards the source of the wonderous smell. “Good Morning, little brother. I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, I did. I had a nice dream about cherry pop tarts.”

Giggling quietly, you quickly scarfed up your (f/f) before putting the dishes in the sink. “Goodbye Konohamaru, hope you have a wonderful day at school.”

“Thanks nii-chan!”

You walked out the door towards Akademi High, the trip seeming longer and quieter due the fact of Naruto not being there. When you got to the school Kuruma approached you.

“Hey (Y/n) how’s it going?”

“It’s going good, you?”

“Same, anyways listen, I know that you rejected Naruto and all-“

“He told you…” you said looking down at the ground.

“Yeah, anyways, as I was saying before all that you guys were great friends. Even though you rejected him I think you guys should still continue on being friends.”

“But won’t it be awkward?”

“In the beginning but just give it time. Before you know it, Naruto will be back to yelling at you for being late.”

“I’ll give it a chance.” You said before walking off to go find Naruto, spotting him standing in the same spot you guys met up in the morning last week.

“Good Morning.”

“Yeah, good morning.”

The awkwardness between you guys was so thick.

“Hey, listen, can we just forget what happened last week and continue being friends?”

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” You replied before walking into the school to go change your shoes.

Meanwhile back at where you were previously.

‘I thought I got rid of him, he better not try to make a move on my senpai or there will be consequences.’

“So, on a scale of one to ten how awkward was it, ten being 'omg you could cut the tension with a knife!'.”

“Ten. It was pretty awkward, but I’m determined to change that. I miss how we used to talk and laugh about things that annoyed us. I can’t believe I’m even saying this, but I miss having to wake him up so we are not late, ya know.”

“Well, they said they're going to give it a chance…anyways, I have to go. Konan and Yahiko said they wanted me to help with gardening.”

“You sure those two aren’t dating?”

“I am sure!!!” Kuruma shouted before walking off towards the garden.

Back with (Y/n)

After changing their shoes, (Y/n) headed to the plaza to read when they saw a table covered in baked goods, in the center of the plaza.

“Good Morning Senpai, would you like a muffin for breakfast?” A cheerful voice asked.

Turning around you see that it was Rin who asked that. “It’s a bake sale isn’t it. Sorry I don’t have much money on me now.”

“That’s okay, you can have this one for free, think of it as the prize for being the first one out here.” Rin said giving you smile.

You took the muffin from her and took a bite. “Yum what is this?”

“That one would be blueberry chocolate chip.”

“It’s good.”

“Really? You like my cooking? You know, if you want, I would not mind making you meals every day.” She said, fiddling with her fingers, looking down trying to cover the raging blush.

“I would not want to bother you…”

“It’s fine, I insist. It will give me something to do.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Yay!! Meet me on the school rooftop for lunch then.”

“Okay.” You replied before walking away. As much as you wanted to read in the plaza, you doubted that you would be able to get much done due to all the noise from the bake sale. You decided to go read in the library.

When you got to the library, there was only one other student there. He had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. Although there was only one other student in the library, the chairs at the other tables were filled with books, so you were forced to sit next to him.

You were able to maybe read about three pages before being distracted. This kid would not sit still, fidgeting here and there. He seemed anxious.

“I know this is none of my business, but are you alright?”

After a moment of silence, he spoke up. “Yes and no, I am just very nervous. I have a Spanish test this week, and I am having problems understanding it.”

“Who is your teacher?”

“I have Danzo-Sensei….”

“Do you want help? I had him last year, and I can agree when you say t.hat you do not understand it. Most of my class almost failed because of him.”

“So, someone does get it, and thanks for your help ….?”

“Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is (Y/n) Sarutobi. I’m a third year.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Obito Uchiha, I’m a second year.”

Obito Uchiha, he is mostly a loner. He has trouble focusing and is known for being sent out of class. Also, he is known for having a split personality. The one you have meet is Obito Uchiha, the calmer and more rational one. Tobi is the second personality he is cheerful, energetic, loud. Mostly acts like a child and has a child’s love for candy.

“We can meet up at the rooftop…wait actually I have to meet Rin. Although, Rin seems really nice, so how about we all meet up on the rooftop?”

“Okay!” Obito said before standing up and leaving the library. After he left you searched for Spanish textbooks so that you could give Obito the help he needed.

‘Why are there so many parasites clinging on to my Senpai’

After finding the textbooks they needed, (Y/n) headed to class. When class was over they head up to the rooftop for lunch, also to tutor Obito.

Rin started slowly approaching (Y/n) when a loud voice shouted “Sarutobi-san thank you so much.” Taking a closer look, Rin saw a black-haired male talking to senpai. Although she was upset that she was not alone with you, she wasn’t mad.

“Please, Obito, call me by my first name, Sarutobi-san is too formal.”

“Okay, (n/n)-chan.”

Judging by the higher, childish voice, (Y/n) assumed this must be Tobi. After finally realizing that Rin was behind them (Y/n) sat down with on the ground with the two.

“Rin, this is Obito. I am helping him study for the Spanish test. Obito, this is Rin. she is the president of the cooking club.”

“Cooking Club!!!” Obito/Tobi said with awe.

“Yeah, do you like sweets?”

“Heck yeah!”

Rin pulled out a small box from behind her. “This is a strawberry cupcake, do you want it?”

“Do you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Yay thanks.”

“Wow Rin, you really are nice.” You complemented.

“Thanks Senpai.” She pulled out a bento box from the same place she got the cupcake.

“Thank you.” Opening you saw a very cute design. “Aww this is so cute.” You took a bite and as soon as the food hit your tongue, your eyes went blank. The food was divine, sent from the gods. It was amazing.

“Wow! This is delicious!” you said, continuing to stuff your face.

“You like it Senpai?”

“Yes, this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“I’m so glad, I was worried you wouldn’t like it. You know, if you want, I can make you lunch every day.”

“Really? that would be so nice, thanks.”

After finishing up your lunch, you stood up to go wash the bento box out for Rin. When you were done you had enough time to quickly cram some info into Obito’s skull. Before leaving Obito pulled out his phone and handed it to you. Looking at it you saw a blank contact. Filling out you information you handed the phone back to Obito. After receiving it he also gave it to Rin.

“We should do this again some time.”

You agreed with Obito, standing up you headed back to class for the rest of the day. Like every other day after class was over you headed to the plaza to clean the fountain. Also at the plaza was Naruto and Kuruma.

“Hey!” Kuruma greeted.

“Hey, how was you’re classes?”

“They were good, you seem really happy.” Kuruma answered.

“Yeah, I made two new friends, well actually one, I meet Rin the other day. Actually, thinking about it you would like Rin, she’s the leader of the cooking club.” You said turning towards Naruto.

“Well, if you say she’s nice, I will. Who’s the other person?”

“Obito Uchiha.”

“He’s in our class,” Kuruma said finishing up his cleaning duty. “Hey (Y/n), Yahiko, Konan, Naruto, and I are going to that new ramen place in Buzura Town after school. you wanna come?”

“You mean Ichiraku Ramen?”

“That’s the place.”

“Sure, it’s not like I have anything else to do.”

When you finished cleaning you sat down at the fountain and read more of your book. At five thirty you walked towards your locker and changed your shoes before meeting the gang at the front gates.

“I’m glad you were able to come with us.” Konan said.

“I couldn’t leave you alone with these males.”

“Thanks.”

You guys walked to the ramen place, with a certain ravenette following behind. When you were done eating, Yahiko and Konan walked you home.

“Good Evening nii-chan!”

“Good Evening Konohamaru,” you greeted before going upstairs to get ready for bed so that you would be well rested for the next day.

As you were climbing in bed, your phone buzzed.

Rooftop Gang:

🍡 Tobi 🍡

Good Night everyone

🧁 Rin 🧁

Good Night!!!

📕 (Y/n) 📕

Good Night

At Sasuke’s house

“Whoever those two think they are getting near my senpai, in fact who ever that whole gang thinks they are getting near my senpai, I will punish them.” Sasuke said before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a toothbrush. ‘This is Senpai's toothbrush! Brushing my teeth with this is a wonderful feeling!’

I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited

Words: 2,444

Pages: 6.7

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"  
~Fu


	10. Week Two: Tuesday

(Y/n) woke up to her phone buzzing, she turned over and reached towards her night stand to look at who was calling.

🍡 Tobi 🍡

Hey Rin, your family owns a bakery right?

🧁 Rin 🧁

Yeah, we own the Nohara Bakery in Buzura Town.

🍡 Tobi 🍡

I got a great idea, how about we all meet up there and walk to school together?

🧁 Rin 🧁

I’m fine with that, Senpai are you going to join us?

📕 (Y/n) 📕

At what time?

🍡 Tobi 🍡

If it is six right now, how about at six fourty five?

🧁 Rin 🧁

I’m cool with that!!!

📕 (Y/n) 📕

That would involve me getting up now, but sure I will meet you then.

Quickly jumping out of bed (Y/n) ran to the shower to start getting ready for the day. After they were done they ran downstairs and grabbed their bag of the table.

“Good Morning Nii-chan!!”

“Good Morning, I got to go, have a nice day.” (y/n) yelled as they ran outside. (Y/n) ran as fast as they could and by some god above they made it in time to the bakery.

“Good Morning (n/n)-chan!”

“Morning Senpai.”

“Good Moring you two, Obito I have no clue how you can be up early.” (Y/n) greeted.

“Who says I get sleep?....Just kidding.”

“Senpai did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Yeah it was nice, you.”

“Same, we should probably start heading to school so we are not late.”

“That is probably a good idea Rin.” And with that the trio started to walk to school.

With Konohamaru

Knock, Knock.

“Coming!” Opening the door, Konohamaru found Naruto and Kuruma standing outside the door.

“Is senpai awake?”

“Oh sorry you guys missed them, they just ran out of here.”

“Dang it, thanks anyways.” Naruto said before turning around and walking to school with Kuruma.

He hoped that he would be able to talk to you this morning but after standing in the spot you guys normal stood in for a long time without you showing up, he decided to give up.

“Twis es swoo ghoud.”

“Obito, swallow before talking.” You reprimanded him.

“Sorry…this is so good.” Obito said complimenting Rin’s cooking.

After finding out that you and Obito did not have breakfast she offered to quickly make muffins. Those muffins were good.

“At lunch are we going to all meet up again?”

“Sure.” You responded.

“I’m glad you liked the muffins, but I have to go help with the bake sale now, I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Rin said before heading to the plaza.

You stood up to go find a quiet place to read.

“Hey (n/n)-chan, where are you going?”

“To find a place to read.”

“Oh…well enjoy yourself.” Obito said sadly.

Not noticing his tone you headed out to find a place to read. As you were walking you bumped into something, more like someone.

“Senpai?”

Looking up you see that you bumped into Naruto.

“Hey…..how are you?” You awkwardly asked.

“Good, where were you this morning? I went to your house to see if you wanted to walk to school together and Konohamaru said you already left.”

“Sorry I was walking to school with Obito and Rin.”

“Oh, sorry I was just wondering, have a nice day.” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head before leaving to go stand with Kuruma.

“Have a nice day?”

“Do you hear that, she’s moved on. I don’t think were that close anymore.”

“Oh come on don’t be a baby about it, she’s allowed to have other friends than you.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean it hurts less.”

“Come on let’s go, you need to stop moping around.” Kuruma advised before dragging Naruto after him.

‘They are swarming my senpai like flies….I will exterminate those wretches before they can taint my senpai.”

As you continued walking you bumped into another person.

"Excuse you....you know what I was looking for you." A snobby voice said.

Looking up you see that you bumped into the worst person possible, Mei Terumi. 

"So like I have questions for you about your friend...Naruto was it?"

"I don't feel like talking please go away."

As you you tried to walk around her she grabbed your arm preventing you from leaving.

"I wasn't finished yet." She said tightening her grip on you arm. The grip was so tight you figured it would probably be bruised tomorrow.

"A little birdy said you rejected him, and all of us are wondering why."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Come on it's just me, you can tell me...."

Finally giving up after the pressure on your arm became to much you answered, "I just felt like it wouldn't work out if we were to get together, you happy now." You said finally snatching your arm out of her grasp.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" She said sashaying away.

You walked away holding your arm to your chest.

'That wrench will pay' Sasuke said standing up and heading off towards the Nurses office with an evil plan in mind. He walked inside the office and was greeted by the nurse Tsunade-sensei. 

"Hello how can I help you?" 

Sasuke had to think of a lie, and fast. "I just wanted to see how much I weight I haven't been eating right normally so I just wanted to see if it changed."

"Okay here step on the scale."

"Can I do it alone, sorry I'm just so embarrassed." Sasuke said turning his head to the side.

"Of course go ahead," she said walking to the other room where the cots layed.

As soon as she left I quickly grabbed the syringe that was lying on the counter and shoved it in my pocket, just in time for her to walk back in.

"Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, nothing changed, thanks"

"Of course anytime!"

Sasuke quickly walked out of the room before heading towards the back of the school behind the statue of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, he was the headmaster of the school. When he was sure no one could see him, Sasuke pulled out his phone and clicked the contact Info-chan.

What do you need?

I need a sedative.

Can you afford it?

Yes

Pleasure doing business with you.

A few seconds later the window above on the third floor opened and a object was dropped out the window. Picking it up the object read sedative. Smiling to himself Sasuke went back into the build in search of a certain someone. After a few minutes of searching he found her.

"Mei Terumi was it?"

Turning around to see who was talking, she turned her nose up at Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

"There's something you should see."

"Like what."

Holding back a grimace Sasuke answered with "(y/n)-senpai kissing Naruto."

"What.....Where?" Mei Terumi yelled.

"Follow me." Sasuke said turning around quickly so she wouldn't see the smile on his face. After walking Sasuke led her to a an empty closet with a box. 

"After you." Sasuke said opening the door.

Mei Terumi entered the dark closet fumbling around for the lights so that she could get a good picture. When she did she found no one in there. Turning around she saw Sasuke locking the door.

"You hurt my Senpai and because of that I have to punish you. You should've just kept your mouth shut." He said walking towards her with a creepy smile on his face.

"What....stay away...don't come closer or I'll call the poli--" 

She didn't have time to finish, before Sasuke plunged the syringe into her neck. Ten seconds later her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a small thud. Quickly picking her up, Sasuke shoved her (not so nicely) into the box that was also in the room.

"Oh the things I will do to you."

Sasuke walked out of the closet and headed to his class. When class was over he headed to go find his senpai. As he was walking he bumped into the said person.

"Sorry, oh it's you. Sasuke was it?"

"Y...yeah."

'Senpai remembered his name'

"Sorry, about that." (Y/n) said before heading up to the roof to meet up with Obito and Rin.

As soon as they got up the stairs (Y/n) was tackled in a hug. "(N/n)-chan!" 

"Obito get off her, you'll knock her over." Rin yelled.

Climbing off you, Obito apologized before dragging you over to Rin.

When you got there Rin handed you a bento. Like yesterday there was a cute design on it. Taking a bite your mouth exploded in flavor.

"This is so good!!!" You and Obito said in unison.

You guys talked for a while before it was time to head back to class. 

"Thanks for the lunch Rin." you said before heading down to your class.

After class was over you headed down to the plaza for cleaning when someone stopped you. It was a girl with short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes. 

This is Kurotsuchi. Spends most of her time texting on her phone. She pretends to be a sweet girl, but in private, her personality is quite nasty. Secretly, her favorite activity is gossiping and spreading rumors.

"Hey, Mei said she was going to talk to you before school, she didn't meet up with us likes she promised. Do you know where she went?"

"No, and can you please leave me alone." You said before walking away from her.

You finally made it down to the plaza where you started cleaning. The tension and awkwardness was strong between Naruto and you. You never were more grateful for when cleaning time ended. As soon as it was over you bolted towards the library. Hopefully no one would bother you.

When you arrived you saw Obito trying to study. 

"Need help?"

Looking up Obito spotted you and started to smile.

"Yeah, Danzo-Sensei sucks."

Taking a spot next to him, you looked at his paper. La entrevista: Mi rutina

"It means the interview: My Routine."

"Oh okay so would 'Me despierto, me duche y desayuna. Entonces me cepillé los dientes y peiné el pelo. Después me voy a la escuela. Cuando termine la escuela, voy a la biblioteca para trabajar en la tarea, a las cinco de la noche me voy a casa a comer y a dormir. Is this good?"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Okay thank you." 

After helping Obito with more questions it was soon time to head home. Walking together you both changed your shoes and walked to the gate. 

"Hey wait up!!!" 

Turning around you see Rin running towards you. After waiting for her to catch up you guys headed to your respected homes, with Sasuke following you.

"Did you have a good day?" Konohamaru said as soon as you stepped foot in the house.

"Yeah, you."

"Yeah I made two new friends, name Moegi and Udon."

"That's nice." you said ruffling his hair before heading to your room.

At Sasuke's house.

'I have a lot to do.' Sasuke said in a sing song voice. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of undies. 'The crown jewel of my collection - my most holy of possessions! Senpai's sacred undergarments!" After putting the last item into the shrine Sasuke walked out of his room and headed down towards his basement.

"Wakey Wakey," Opening her eyes, Mei Terumi looked around to find herself tied to a chair in a dingy old basement.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"Welcome to hell." She finally noticed she wasn't alone.

"You, what are you doing, let me go!!!!" She said struggling in her restraints.

"Now why would I do that after I went through all the trouble of bringing you here." Sasuke said walking to a corner grabbing a fire poker.

"Hey what are you doing with that, no...no... stay away!"

Spanish: (I wake up, shower and eat breakfast. Then I brush my teeth and comb my hair. Afterwards I head to school. When school is over I go to the library to work on homework, at five o' clock in the evening I head home eat dinner and go to sleep.)

I'd also like to thank Morgan, Emma, Estrella, for all their help with editing and ideas. ｡^‿^｡. Please check out their stories.

If you haven’t can you please take the survey this will determine the way the story will go. Link: 🌸 Eliminations (Cherry Blossoms) 🌸

Status: Unedited

Words: 2,612

Pages: 7.1

"Are you...okay? Can I...help you? Is something...wrong? I'm...a little concerned..."

~Y/n Sarutobi

"They're all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them...so the two of us could be alone together. I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don't want anyone to come between us. So...I killed them all. I'm serious, Senpai. In fact...let me show you just how serious I am."

~Sasuke Uchiha

"Did you oversleep again!? UGH! You ALWAYS keep me waiting! D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you, or anything! ...d...dummy..."

~Naruto Uzumaki 

"Senpai, you're just in time! I baked cookies! Would you like some? Y-You know Senpai...I wouldn't mind cooking for you...every day..."

~Rin

"It's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else. Senpai! I'm going to be Juliet...would you be my Romeo?"

~Sakura Haruno

"You're just in time. We're about to summon a demon...would you like to join us...?......I can't stop thinking about them...I think they cast a hex on me."

~Hinata Hyuga

"Nobody in the sports club EVER turns down a challenge! Come on! Let's get started right away! ...Senpai...would you like to go for a run together...?...you know...just the two of us...?"

~Rock Lee

"Oh, my! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?! Come see me any time! I'm always happy to take care of you..."

~Haku

"I can teach you all sorts of things... Would you like me to be your..."private tutor"?"

~Kakashi Hatake

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your neck! Senpai. There the only person I can be my true self around."

~Gaara 

"Welcome home, y/n! How was your day?! Tell me ALLLLL about it! ...if you got in a relationship...would you forget about me? That won't happen, will it?!"

~Konohamaru Sarutobi

"My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a threat to this school! Senpai! I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry...I'll keep you safe."

~Neji Hyuga

"Naruto!! Oh my god!! Naruto!! Answer me!! Wake up, please, wake up!! Don't do this!! Oh, god!! This can't be happening!! NO!! ...no..."

~Kuruma

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory...

~Kaguya

"We paint. We sculpt. We craft."

~Sai

"You don't meet the level requirement for joining my guild! ...but I GUESS I could let you in anyway..."

~Kiba

"Oh, hello, dear! Welcome to the gardening club!"

~Konan

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

~Yahiko

"Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

~Killer B

"Oh, hey! Welcome to our little getaway! Haha!"

~Karin

"Welcome...to my lair! I, I mean...the Science Club. What do you seek?"

~Kabuto 

"I-I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher!"

~Fu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Naruto, and it's characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Yandere Simulator, some of the plot, and quotes all belong to YandereDev.


End file.
